


[podfic] A hug a day (keeps the werewolves away)

by churkey



Series: The Free Hugs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Free Hugger, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Derek is a Free Hug guy. Stiles does not want to be hugged thank you very much.





	[podfic] A hug a day (keeps the werewolves away)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A hug a day (keeps the werewolves away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496123) by [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/pseuds/im_not_a_lizard). 

So I find this story super fun (and funny). At various points in the fic, I had to repeat sentences because I started laughing.

I do plan on finishing the series, no promises on how quickly this will actually happen.

Thanks to i_am_a_lizard for giving blanket permission.

###  [Click to download the m4a](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/27/items/a-hug-a-day/teen_wolf-sterek-free_hug01-a_hug_a_day.m4a)


End file.
